A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing electronic communications to a customer. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for providing an electronic account and other services to a customer by linking the customer's electronic address to a physical address where the customer receives physical mail.
B. Description of the Related Art
The United States Postal Service (USPS) is an independent government agency that provides mail delivery and other services to the public. The USPS is widely recognized as a safe and reliable means for sending and receiving mail. With the steady growth of electronic communication and commerce, consumers and businesses need a secure way to communicate and conduct business electronically. Without trustworthy channels of communication, many potential participants in electronic commerce are unwilling to send sensitive information, e.g., credit card numbers, electronically, thus limiting the utility of electronic commerce to all individuals.
Electronic mail, or e-mail, is a well-known means of communication for individuals and businesses with access to computers and Internet connections. When a user establishes an account with an e-mail service provider, e.g., America Online™ or Hotmail™, the user is assigned a unique e-mail address, e.g. joesmith@aol.com. Another individual can send a message to the user by entering the user's e-mail address along with the message and sending it via the Internet. E-mail can provide almost instant message delivery among individuals and businesses over vast distances for very little or no cost. E-mail also presents an opportunity for businesses to advertise to potential customers in a new way, e.g., by sending bulk advertisements via e-mail.
Despite the advantages of e-mail, there are several drawbacks. Because e-mail is received and viewed electronically, e-mail does not reach those who are not “online.” In this way, e-mail contributes to the so-called “technology gap” between individuals with access to computers and computer technology and individuals who cannot afford or who do not understand computers and computer technology.
Additionally, the simplicity and low cost of e-mail make it an easy vehicle for unwanted messages, e.g., unsolicited advertisements or “spam.” Both individuals and businesses demand the capability to inhibit the receipt of unwanted e-mail.
Furthermore, e-mail messages are also insecure, and can be intercepted en route by unknown third parties. Businesses and consumers who communicate electronically need to know that their messages are private, and that they can rely on the address to correctly identify the sender and/or recipient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system for communicating electronically that is available to everyone, that gives consumers control over the content of communications received, and that provides a secure and reliable way to conduct transactions electronically.